earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Ystina
History (Submitted by Oracle) Ystina: Prehistory (~6,500 BCE - ~6,480 BCE) Claiming to be born over 8,000 years ago, in the realm of Albion (a neighboring dimension to our own reality, ruled by sword and sorcery), Ystina (pronounced Yoo-stee-na) was born from poverty, a humble turnip farmer's daughter. As a young girl she was rescued from highwaymen by Sir Galahad of the Round Table. This encounter with a knight of legend stirred up feelings in Ystina so the next day she disguised herself as a boy named "Justin" and went to pledge service to Galahad as his squire. Justin didn't have strength or skill, but Galahad saw Ystina's true spirit of character and agreed to train Justin. As the squire Justin, Ystina trained with Galahad for nearly two years before being injured on the field of battle. When treating Justin's injuries, Galahad discovered that his squire was female. Galahad was surprised but he never told another soul of this. Justin: Prehistory (~6,480 BCE - ~6,470 BCE) When the extradimensional conquerors known as the Sheeda invaded Camelot, Galahad vouched for Justin to be knighted by King Arthur. In this skirmish, Justin proved to be a true and valiant knight, having saved the life of the king and no less than seven knights of the Round Table, including Sir Jason-of-the-Blood. Impressed by Justin's performance on the battlefield, Arthur chose to elevate Justin from mere knight to the sacred calling of Knight of the Round Table. Ystina declined, saying that to do so would require her to keep no secrets from her king and her brethren, and she had yet to reveal a substantial secret. Outing herself as a young woman, Ystina was prepared to be sentenced to death for this violation, but King Arthur proved himself a truly just king, choosing to decree that gender should not determine anyone's worth or ability. After this decree was made, Ystina became "Sir Ystina the Shining". Sir Ystina the Shining: ~6,470 BCE - 368 CE She ventured far and wide with the other knights of Camelot. Blessed by the waters of Avalon which she drank from the Holy Grail, Ystina did not age. She became a living legend, venturing out from the magical keep of Camelot and across its mythic kingdom, even taking quests to our world. Sir Ystina the Shining: 368 - 369 When the Sheeda returned to conquer Camelot, Arthur ordered his knights to escort the citizens of Camelot to safety, but trusted Ystina with a more sacred duty. Ordered not to allow the Holy Grail or Arthur's old sword Caliburn fall into the hands of the Sheeda, Ystina took possession of both relics and flew her steed Winged Victory to our plane of existence, the mortal realm.Network Files: Ystina (1/2) Shinning Knight: 369 - Present Missing Data Supplemental Reports * (Submitted by Four-Eyes) I felt it worth mentioning that time passes differently in Albion. So while Ystina was born almost 7,000 years before fleeing to Earth, she only lived through about 700 years in Albion. * (Submitted by Prof) A most fascinating figure. I enjoyed the tales of the Round Table in my youth and I would greatly appreciate a chance to meet this fabled knight. * (Submitted by Operator) Going off the estimate of her arrival to our reality in 369 CE, I found historical evidence of "Muirisc", a woman who protected an area of Ireland known as Mag Muirisce circa 370 to 550 CE. Powers and Abilities Powers * Grail Empowered Physiology ** Immortality ** Supernatural Senses Abilities * Indomitable Willpower * Legendary Knight Training ** Brawling ** Leadership ** Swordplay ** Tactics * Rudimentary Mystical Training Paraphernalia * Enchanted Armor, "Shining Armor" * Steed & Familiar, "Winged Victory" * Enchanted Sword, "Caliburn" * Enchanted Object, "Holy Grail" Weaknesses * Detachment * Doubt Trivia and Notes Trivia * She's a music fan. Sometimes she sings songs aloud in unlikely places. * She has a "relaxed" approach to her secret identity and makes little effort to conceal it. Notes * In the comics Ystina was the Shining Knight Post-Crisis and in New 52. The original Shining Knight was Sir Justin Arthur. * Her history was based on her Post-Crisis/New Earth appearances in comics, but her gender fluidity is a nod to New 52. * The quote on her shirt comes from the Firefly TV series. Links and References * Appearances of Ystina * Character Gallery: Ystina Category:Seven Soldiers of Victory Members Category:LGBT+